


Fair Despite Love And War

by Extremelyslappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Eventual Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Hybrids, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Magic-Users, Prince Gavin, Prince Michael, ish i guess, knight lindsay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremelyslappy/pseuds/Extremelyslappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After decades of war, two kingdoms ruled for the reign of an entire country. After decades of war, the two united and both ruled peacefully in harmony for centuries and centuries. </p><p>At least until one kingdom decided that two rulers is one too many. Within this new generation, ordered to kill the prince of the Ursa kingdom, Gavin, prince of the E-X kingdom, sets off to do so. But, will he do so? Or will emotions stir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so the first 3 chapters are co-written by my good friend _-Mysterious-_ on Wattpad! Except I felt really passionate about this story so I decided to continue this on my own! Please follow them on Wattpad and show them love for helping me!

**Stories range far and wide. From tales of danger and triumph to ones filled with mystery. But what makes one stand the test of time? Much like people, sometimes they end far too early and never reach their full potential.**

**Modern tales have constantly won against man's greatest enemy, time. But not with swords or magic, but with words. The magic of stories is unexplainable, but yet, so easy to master.**

**As we walk through life, we create our own story through what we do and the paths we take. How our own tales end is dependent on us. And only us.**

\------- 

_Mud splashed beneath the man as it stained his once quality tailored boots. The color began to wash away. The once bright and vivid gold, now replaced with a dirty brown. His suit caught onto branch as he ran, pulling him backwards and throwing him to the ground. He quickly stood up and ripped it off the twig as if no longer caring about his appearance. The sound of the rain crashing down onto the ground grew louder and louder and harder and harder. Soon it began to roar in his ears as if a bear was screaming next to him. A fog began to form in the forest he was in, blurring his vision._

_Out of breath, he continued to sprint through the looming and menacing trees despite his body telling him to stop._

_Had it been hours, days, weeks that passed? He didn't know or care. His legs began to burn and quiver, and sometimes stumbling from fatigue. But he forced himself to continue._

_Time passed, he was drenched with water, his stomach was rumbling and his legs were weak. Despite that he continued to run till he gazed upon the biggest oak tree he had seen. He knew he made it. He felt around the bark till he felt an area that was deeper than the rest. He kicked the bark down and inside revealed a hollow room. Beforehand, he had made an emergency area for if any moment happened._

_Closing the bark as if it were a door, he removed his now soaking backpack as he scoured for matches. Striking one with shaking and wet hands, it lit up. The man used his new light source to find a candle he packed before lighting it and setting it onto the ground, lighting nearly the entire room. He threw himself onto the ground and allowed his sandy brown hair to touch the floor as it dripped with water._

_Cold, wet, and hungry, he let out a small cry like a lost and hurt animal._

_"I'm so sorry..." He croaked with his accent thicker than usual before drifting off to sleep._

\---- 

"No...No. Definitely not. No. No...Ugh.....No!" 

It was an average day in the E-X kingdom, the rulers being Queen Free and King Free, two of the most current strong rulers of the kingdom. But they are not our main focus in this tale. This is a story about Prince Gavin. 

And right now, Prince Gavin was sitting on his throne. Blankly staring ahead of him, one of the old castle workers was showing the prince various princesses, but he didn't want any of them. They were all very very beautiful women. But none of them stood out to Gavin, even as the worker told of their backgrounds. 

Some of these princesses were adventurous and wild. Such as Princess Lindsay. Who preferred to be called Knight Lindsay and who slayed the dragon of the Achievement Country, going against her father's orders not to and even lead her army. Or cliches, quiet and dainty, like princess Arryn. Who was known as the most lady like princess. She even won a 'princess of the year' award. 

But even with the choices Gavin had. He didn't like any of them. He didn't even want a princess at the moment. He was 17, soon to be 18, and he would **_need to marry_** , but he didn't want to. 

He has to marry before the prince of Ursa did. Or else he would have the power to claim Kingdom E-X. These were two kingdoms in one country. But if one were to marry and closer to becoming a king, it was their choice to rule over the whole country and take over the other kingdom. Usually if it was a choice to do so or not to, one kingdom was always left. Despite this seemingly weak system, it's actually worked for them for centuries. For centuries, both kingdoms had ruled peacefully, despite having the option to take the other kingdom down. That is... Until now. 

As Prince Gavin grew up, his father constantly beat into his head that he would rule the entire country, and not make the same mistake he did by not doing so. Which leads to him looking at all the princesses before him. 

"No. No. No." Gavin mumbled as each lady walked by. 

The worker, Chris Demarias, sighed before walking up to Gavin. 

"Uhm... Prince Free?" He mumbled, his heels clicking against the polished floor as he scurried towards Gavin. 

"Chris, you don't have to say my official status. Just Gavin is fine." He responded before slouching even more. 

"Yeah okay. Just Gavin, you see, you can't just keep rejecting every princess. You have to choose someone." Chris warned. He turned to the rest of the women, clapped his hands, and signal them to go off. "Alright, enough for today. Please leave and return in 3 days. Today's selection section is over." The rest of them began to walk out the doors till the room was filled with silence. 

Turning back to the prince, Chris continued. "Look Gavin, you know how important this is for the kingdom and the future of us. Do you want to be taken over by the Ursa kingdom?" 

Gavin got out of his throne and walked to the main hall, ignoring what Chris was saying. "You're not listening!" 

"I know! I get it! I've heard this lecture from my parents." Gavin yelled in exasperation. He turned to the glass covered walls and frowned, his eyebrows burrowed and all. 

He ran a hand through his light brown hair before continuing to ignore Chris. 

"Gavin! This is our chance to rule the entirety of the CockBite country! And it all lies in the hand of your decision! Look, I get it, you've been burdened with this position. And I know that you don't want to be forced with a wife. But, at least try and consider the options before dismissing them quickly." Chris consoled as he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. Gavin gazed at the marble tiles on the floor as his golden boots reflected against them. 

He prayed for the chandelier to fall onto his head and knock him out. 

"Fine. I'll see what I can do tomorrow." He groaned in response before walking away, head dripping and began to tread his way down the hall. 

"Gavin. One last thing." Chris called out, his hand out. Gavin turned his head to the worker. 

"Be careful." He mumbled as he slowly put his hand down before turning away and walking to a different room. 

Once it was just Gavin and the silence, he whispered, "Thank you, Chris." 

\------ 

Several hours passed since Gavin's exchange with Chris. The sun was starting to set and the sky was filled with an array of oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples. 

Gavin leaned against the balcony, overlooking the gardeners chatting and laughing as they watered the roses that grew. 

He groaned while staring in the distance. His face scrunched with envy at the ladies talking. Looking down at polished balcony, he glanced at his own reflection; gray circles forming under his eyes, his hair still out of place and his huge nose sticking out. He shook the image of his own reflection out of his mind before walking back inside the palace.He ventured through the halls with no destination. 

That is until he heard a loud command running through the halls. 

**_"Gavin Free!"_**

Gavin jumped in shock before running towards the origin of the sound. 

_Bollocks, what does the old sod want now?_ He thought as he picked up his pace and began to run faster. 

There was a narrow hallway that led to his parent's part of the castle. Sprinting through there, he came across his father standing in the middle of the entire enormous room. It was empty save for a few paintings that were framed. One of an enormous bear and a group of men hold spears, charging at the animal. Odd. Gavin turned his attention away from the painting and faced back to his father who was facing away from him. His stature was much larger and wider compared to Gavin, who was more taller and lanky though. His dark green cape draped the floor. His crown glistened from the little light that there was. 

"Gavin. Do you know why I called you here?" His father began, with a low and gruff voice. 

"No. I don't." Gavin softly responded. His father turned to the right of them where the painting of the bear was. 

He walked towards it before taking it off the wall and placing it gently on the floor, revealing a small lock. He turned the lock in a certain order and the ground shook lightly as a secret door slid to the side, unveiling another room and hallway. His father began to slowly enter the passage. Gavin stood there in shock. He never knew about this. He simply thought it was an extra room. Granted, he could've pieced together that it's strange how there would be an extra room with nothing but paintings in it. But, now wasn't what he was concerned about. His father slowly turned his head towards Gavin. 

"Follow me." 

Gavin did so. 

The entire room was dark and extremely narrow. Until they got to a room at the end with one door. His father pushed it open and the door that they entered from closed on its own. Lights flickered on inside the room. The entire room was filled with diagrams and blueprints on the walls. Charts and papers scattered across the floor. In the middle of it was a long table. His father took a seat across the table and stared at him. 

"Grab a chair. We'll be here for a while." He grunted. Gavin looked to the side a grabbed a chair and sat down. 

His father leaned forward slightly. 

"You've never been here, have you?" He asked. Gavin shook his head; the shock of being here paralyzing his brain prevented him from talking. 

"Of course. I've been meaning to take you here, but I've been... Busy." He got up and began to walk around the room. "Gavin, you know how every generation of each kingdom has the option of taking over the other one when they reach a certain age. Well... You're almost 18. Almost time to marry and take the throne with someone else. 

I know you're mother has taught you to leave both kingdoms intact." 

"And that you want me to take over the Urea Kingdom." Gavin quietly interrupted. 

"Of course, our nation is expecting you to do so. We're all counting on you to make the right choices, Gavin." His father paused and stared at the blueprint hanging. 

_I mean, it's only a slight burden on me and my mental state. But other than that it's all bloody fantastic._ Gavin thought but held back from actually saying it. 

"But... This can't go on any longer..." His father growled. Gavin looked back up at his father in shock. What the hell is he talking about? 

"Gavin... We've been sharing this power over the entire country for centuries. **_We originally won the war that started this trend of sharing!_** The fucking weak Ursa Kingdom decided to cower in fear and create this treaty. And unfortunately, our ancestors agreed. 

Well, now's the time we fix our ancestors mistakes." His father snapped his head towards Gavin quickly. With an enormous smirk, his eyes glinted. 

"We'll fix it easily." He let out. He opened a drawer that's within the table. He placed a dagger on the table. 

"F-Father?" Gavin stuttered in confusion. He simply smirked back at his son. 

"Gavin, I want you to kill the Prince of the Ursa Kingdom." He demanded. He gulped. What? Murder someone? Yeah, he hates the fact they have to share power also, but to go as far as actual murder? 

"Why can't you do it?" He asked. 

His father glared at him with his eyebrows raised. 

"I trust for you to be self reliant. Plus, if you're caught, I'm not put to death and in turn, jeopardizing this kingdom." 

"Essentially, I get put to death but you're saved." 

"Exactly." 

Gavin didn't think twice about his response. 

"I'm not doing it." He resisted, his shoulders straight and chest out and arms crossed. His father quickly turned back at him, his jaw clenching. 

"What did you just say?" He asked, eyebrows lowering. Gavin slowly drooped downward. 

"I-I said... I'm not doing it." He replied, his voice softening. His father fully faced him. His stance wide and shoulders broad. 

"Listen... I know I haven't been so... Connected with you... You can blame my duties. But I'm asking you something that's of importance to not only me, but to your mother and this entire country's future. And if you want to pass this chance to make me proud and jeopardize, then that's fine by me..." His father sweetly and calmly stated. Gavin looked at the dagger. His eyes began to water and his throat tightened. 

"So I ask again... What did you say?..." His father questioned again. 

Gavin stared deeply at the dagger. It shined with a light crimson gleam to it, the handle all scratched and worn. The blade made a zig-zag formation. 

If he actually did kill the Prince of Ursa, that would mean a chance to gain complete reign over the country. All the trade routes could be lead back to them, making their capital rich. Not only that... But he could make his parents proud... They'd be filled with pride... 

He moved his head back up and glared at his father. 

"I-I'll do it."


	2. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter was also co-written by my best friend _-Mysterious-_ on wattpad! Please support her cause she's hella rad B) Again, this is a smaller chapter but don't worry the next one will be longer!!

"I-I'll do it." Gavin whimpered as he slowly looked up at his father. A huge smile slowly began to grow on his father's face. 

"Wonderful." He stated before pushing the dagger towards him. "This dagger is a valuable one. It has barbs sticking from the outside so that if it were stuck in something, it'd be difficult to pull it out. Not only that..." He paused before picking it up and pressing a button on the handle. Electric shock waves slowly moved up the blade, making static noises. "It's also a taser to complement the lightning bolt look of the blade." He placed the dagger into a sleeve and into a bag and slid it towards Gavin. 

"So... How will I be able to kill the Prince of Ursa? I can't just go to their castle and act all 'buddy-buddy' with them." Gavin commented. 

"That you'll have to figure out on your own. I want you to be self reliant when you become king because I won't be here every single day with you. So you'll have to find out on your own. But I have some connections to help you out this time." He slyly responded. "I will give you time to carry out your mission. But I want him dead before you turn 18." 

His father slowly began to walk out of the room and back through the dark hallway. Gavin stood up and began to follow him out also. 

~Later that evening ~ 

Gavin was laying in his king sized bed. Staring up at the stone ceiling, lost in thought. _'Kill the prince of the Ursa Kingdom' _the voice of his father repeated, going over and over again in his head. He didn't want to kill. There would be so many consequences if he did.__

But if he didn't, his father wouldn't be proud and he'd live on in shame for being a coward. 

_I'd be a hero to our country. I'll be able to make my parents proud._

He rubbed his face before turning to his side and sighing. 

"God, what am I going to do?" 

_It's either my pride or my morals._

\----- 

The next day, he had set out into town to pick up a few things for his mother. She needed some new ribbons and silk for a dress she was making. 

He stepped off his horse once he arrived to the town. Gently pulling it along, he strolled through town. People on the sides gently bowed before him. He weakly smiled at the people and slightly waving to them. 

He looked side to side, searching for the shop he knew his mother told him. That's when something intrigued him. 

"Did you see the flyer that's going around?" A maiden asked. 

"The one with the Prince of Ursa?" Another replied. Gavin then paused. He took out a brush he always carried for his horse and began to groom her. Just to stall and hear what they were talking about. 

"Yes that one! He's searching for someone strong enough to spar against him. The reward for beating him is the ability to work side him and get specialized training!" The maiden beamed. 

"My husband said he wants to try and fight against him. He's going to get his ass kicked." The other maiden responded. 

"Ha ha ha. Do you really have no faith in him?" She asked. 

"Nope! The Ursa Prince is super strong. I kinda want to fight against him." 

"You're going to get the shit beaten out of you." 

"I know. But at least it's a win-win for me!" Both women continued to laugh before continuing to talk. Gavin placed the comb back in his bag before continuing to walk. 

_I have to find a flyer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's really short!! The next one will be much much longer!! I'm sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this a lot! I'm really excited to continue writing this and ahhhhhh please leave kudos and comment


End file.
